Mary's dagbok
by Fossen
Summary: NORSK!  Egentlig bare noe jeg hadde lyst til å skrive...  Handler om Mary som finner en gammel dafbok på loftet sitt.  Fant ingen steder den passet inn på, så da ble det her.


Mary's dagbok

**DEL EN'**

«Linnea, kan du gå opp på loftet? Jeg vil gjerne at du skal hente den gamle kokeboka til mormor.» Mamma så på meg med et par lyseblå øyne, i sterk kontrast til det svarte håret. Hun holdt hånden på hoften og løftet brynene, noe hun alltid gjør når hun forventer at jeg skal svare ja. Som jeg _nesten_ alltid gjør.

«Okei, men hvor er det den ligger?» Jeg var på vei mot trappen og lurte på om mamma husket hvor den lå.

«Er ikke helt sikker,» mumlet hun. «Men tror den er i en av de små kassene.» Jeg gikk opp.

Det var lenge siden noen hadde vært på loftet. Det var støvete, rotete og luktet mugg. Det var et stort rom, men det føltes veldig trangt, fordi det var så mye i rommet og fordi veggene og gulvet var i mørke farger. Jeg slet meg frem til eskene ved vinduet, og startet å lete. Jeg fant mange bøker, gamle og noen litt nye. Men ingen kokebok! Jeg fortsatte å lete, da jeg så en ukjent, liten purpurrød dagbok. `Mary's dagbok' sto det skrevet med en tynn, skrå skrift. Jeg åpnet boken, og begynte å lese.

«5.5.1851

Kjære dagbok

Du skal nå få høre en hemmelighet, selv om jeg akkurat fikk deg.

Jeg har flyttet til England, London forrige måned, til et rikt par, min tante og onkel, litt forskjell fra Oslo. Mine foreldre ønsket at jeg skulle bo i England og ha et rikt og sosialt liv.

Jeg må snakke engelsk, bruke korsett og hatt, være høflig og dannet.

Eneste stedet jeg kan snakke mitt eget språk, norsk, er til deg, min dagbok.

Men det verste er vel egentlig dette, jeg måtte bytte navn!

Kari var for norsk, må hete _Mary _isteden. Det var visst et bedre, engelsk navn for en ung pike.

Men jeg må nå fortelle hemmeligheten, for en uke siden så...»

«Linnea, hva holder du på med?» Mamma ropte på meg, så høyt at jeg skvatt og mistet dagboka ned i esken igjen.

«Fant du kokeboka til mormor?» Mamma er så utrolig masete, men hva ellers gjør mødre da, bortsett fra å lage mat og rydde mener jeg?

«Kommer ned nå mamma. Fant ikke boka du skulle ha!» Men fant en annen, det siste sa jeg til meg selv...

**DEL TO**

Jeg hadde våknet tidlig, for jeg ville på loftet så fort som mulig.

Så jeg lå jo der helt til mamma dro, på mitt beige og turkise rom.

Sett ut av det store vinduet, på fuglene og på solen som sakte sto opp.

Jeg hadde håpet at mamma dro tidlig på jobb, det gjorde hun sikkert også, men det føltes så utrolig mye lenger når du venter. Jeg rakk å lese noen gamle blader, kledd meg i `daffetøy', flettet det svarte håret mitt , sminket meg og vært på facebook, men ingen var jo på, kl 05.00 om morgenen, så det var litt borkastet. Mamma dro først på jobb halv seks.

Nå som mamma har dratt, og det i tillegg var lørdag kunne jeg sitte der oppe og lese hele dagen! Jeg spurtet opp, fant frem boken, satte meg til rette i en gammel lenestol og fortsatte å lese.

«...Men jeg må nå fortelle hemmeligheten, for en uke siden så fikk jeg et brev. Jeg skulle bare ta imot brevene postmannen kom med og legge dem på bordet i inngangshallen, da jeg la meke til at ett av brevene var skrevet til meg!

Jeg hadde gått opp på rommet og åpnet brevet. Kjære Mary, hadde det stått, du er invitert på maskeradeball hos den edle Lord Andrew. Ballet holdes i bankettsallen den 7.5.1851 klokken åtte.

Lord Andrew Higgins. Jeg har ikke vist brevet til noen enda, men jeg bør vel gjøre det snart.

Din Mary.»

«6.5.1851

Kjære dagbok.

Jeg har nå fortalt min tante om maskeradeballet til Lorden. Hun ble helt målløs og glad, og nørmest dro meg til skredderen. Vi fikk sydd en nydelig lyseblå kjole i vakker silke og en hatt i samme farge. Og et par sko i gull som passet til masken. Jeg gleder meg så utrolig til mitt første ball.

Tante sier at jeg burde ha sagt det til henne tidligere, men jeg mente at jeg kunne holde noen hemmeligheter for meg selv, en liten stund...

Tante sa at Lord Andrew Higgins er en ung herre, ikke mye eldre enn meg.

Men må nok legge meg nå, det er sen kveld og jeg må være i god form i morgen.

Din Mary.»

**DEL TRE**

Jeg skvatt da jeg hørte noen ringe på, jeg hadde glemt at jeg levde i 2010 og ikke på 1800-tallet. Jeg la fra meg boken og gikk ned i gangen for å åpne.

«Hei!»Det var Melissa, min beste venn. Hun var en energisk jente med et rødt, rett og nydelig hår, grønne øyne og helt rette, kritthvite tenner.

Melissa var av den typen du kunne se på catwalken, men hun mente selv at det bare var blonde, bortskjemte jenter som holdt på med det. Selv var hun smart, snill og en jente som måtte jobbe for alt hun ønsket seg, og det var ikke lite.

«Hei Melissa!»Jeg var glad for å se henne, men når Melissa oppsøkte deg så tidlig på en lørdag, var det fordi hun ville ha hjelp til en jobb. Melissa jobbet flere steder med lønn og èn jobb som frivillig i frelsearmeen. Tenkte det var derfor hun var her nå, som bøssebærer eller som hun kalte det selv: Innsamler til et godt formål.

Jeg hadde riktig, for det neste Melissa gjorde var å finne frem et kart over nabolaget hennes og en bøsse med lås. Jeg tittet på klokken, 08.00, litt tidlig for å spørre folk om penger, særlig de gretne damene her omkring.

«Hva driver du med?» Hun lo en trillende og ren latter av spørsmålet mitt.

«Ser du ikke det? Jeg går som en innsamler til frelsearmeen vel!» Hun sa det som en selvfølge. Jeg ble litt lei meg, jeg visste at jeg burde være med å hjelpe henne, men jeg var egoistisk og ville lese en ukjent persons dagbok. Jeg vinket inn Melissa og fant frem femti kroner fra en av jakkene mine.

«Her har du femti kroner. Skulle gjerne gå med deg, men føler meg ikke helt i form.» Melissa så trist på meg, mens hun tok imot pengene. «Stakkar deg! Men takk for pengene. Håper du blir frisk, da.» Hun ga meg en klem og gikk. Jeg lukket døren og skulle til å gå opp på loftet, men ville heller lage meg frokost.

Jeg hadde helt glemt dagboka, for jeg hadde ikke bare lagd frokost. Jeg hadde også sett på en film, vært på facebook, og lagd cupcakes.

Det var først nå, klokken to, at jeg husket Mary og dagboka hennes.

Jeg gikk opp, og startet på en ny dag i mai, 1851.

«7.5.1851

Kjøre dagbok.

Har nesten ikke tid til å skrive ,skal på ball!

Gleder meg utrolig mye, og håper de andre herrene, fruene og frøknene tar meg godt imot. Jeg er utrolig nervøs. Tenk om jeg dummer meg fullstendig ut? Tante sier at alle føler det sånn på sitt første ball, men jeg er så utrolig redd. Tante sier jeg skal ordne meg nå, skriver mer imorgen. Glad i deg.

Din Mary.»

**DEL FIRE**

Jeg ble utrolig spent på hva som sto videre, men mamma ringte. HELT tett av hun å ringe nå, liksom. Men hun ville bare vite hvordan det gikk med meg, siden jeg var hjemme alene. Jeg sa at jeg hadde det fint, og koste meg.

«Kunne du lage middag til oss» Spurte mamma. Jeg sukket, det ble visst ikke noe mer dagbok lesing idag heller.

Jeg lagde den eneste retten jeg kunne uten oppskrift, nemlig pasta bolognese.

Nam, jeg rett og slett elsket italiensk mat, det ga meg en følelse av å være i Roma.

Jeg kokte opp pastaen og skjærte opp grønnsaker til sausen. Jeg lagde hvitløksbrød og satt dem i ovnen. Etter at jeg hadde varmet sausen og pastaen var ferdigkokt, dekket jeg på bordet, og tok ut brødet. Da jeg satt maten på bordet, kom mamma hjem. Jeg løp bort til henne for å gi en klem. Da vi hadde satt oss til bords og begynt å spise, lurte mamma på hva jeg hadde gjort idag. Jeg fortalte henne om filmen, Melissa og muffinsene jeg hadde bakt, vi snakket også litt om maten jeg hadde lagd. Da ville jeg si det, jeg ville fortelle mamma om dagboken. «Mamma, jeg fant en bok på loftet her om dagen.» Jeg så at mamma ble nysjerrig, så jeg fortsatte. «En dagbok, en som het Mary har skrevet den.» mamma smilte til meg. Mamma lo «Den gamle boken? Jeg leste den selv jeg, da jeg var ung. Hvor langt har du kommet?» Jeg var målløs, mamma hadde lest boken om Mary. Jeg som trodde dagboken hadde vært hemmelig. Men jeg innså med en gang at det hadde vært en dum tanke, boken måtte jo ha kommet i esken, på en måte. «Jeg skal starte på .» Svarte jeg.

«Gå opp å les ferdig.» Var mammas overraskende svar. Jeg lot meg ikke be to ganger, og jeg satt straks med boka på fanget.

«8.5.1851

Kjære dagbok.

Igår kveld var den beste kvelden i hele mitt liv. Jeg ankom ballet presis klokken åtte, gikk skjelvende bort til døren, og tok min maske på. Jeg banket på og en tjener med en svart maske åpnet for meg. Inngangshallen var et flott syn, det var nydelige gylne vegger, med malerier. Det var lett å finne veien til bankettsallen, da veien var markert med gylne og lyserøde roser. Bankettsalen var utrolig enkel, men vakker. Store vinduer og rene lyse vegger gjorde rommet stort og åpent. Det var en del mennesker der inne, de dansett, det var vakkert å se på. Jeg husker jeg sto der en stund, da en hånd lett tok meg på du danse, sa stemmen. Det gjorde vi, nesten hele kvelden. Når vi var ferdige med dansene, leide mannen meg ut i hagen. En rosehage, full av vakre rosebusker, rundt en fontene. Jeg heter Andrew, sa han etter det . Mannen jeg var blitt forelsket i, var selveste Lorden. Han tok av seg sin maske, og jeg min. Mary, svarte jeg han da. Vi snakket resten av kvelden, helt til det var på tide å dra. Da kysset han meg, kjære dagbok. Jeg tror jeg har funnet kjærligheten. Gleder meg til å se Andrew igjen.

Din Mary»

Jeg bladde om til neste side, men det sto ikke noe mer! Ikke på neste heller, eller siden etter der. Jeg ble så irritert, at jeg kastet boken på gulvet. Boken landet med ryggen ned, på siste side. Der var det en notis, en veldig gammel avisnotis. Jeg løftet opp boken, for å se bedre.

Det sto ikke mer, men jeg følte på meg, at dette paret var lykkelige til døden skilte dem ad. Jeg løp ned til mamma, for å fortelle hva jeg hadde lest.


End file.
